


Yours

by xbluemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff, Frottage, Getting Together, Hogwarts, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Scorbus, Sexual Fantasy, Wet Dream, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbluemist/pseuds/xbluemist
Summary: Al is irresistible, Rose is right and Scorpius is confused.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of the Easter break which most of the Hogwarts students decided to spend with their families; among all the fifth-year Slytherins only Albus and Scorpius have stayed.

Scorpius was currently sitting in his swivel chair, next to his little self-made desk he had once build (with the help of magic, quite obviously) in order to have a quiet, comfortable space in the dormitory, where he could be working on his homework and such in peace. He was now busy with his arithmancy essay.

Albus, having already done what he happened to be doing in the meantime, came over and kneeled comfortably on the floor, next to Scorpius.

"Hey Scor, what are you busy with this time?"

"Arithmancy," the blond replied casually.

He turned his chair around so that he could look straight at his best friend who happened to be peering at Scorpius' parchment. Having realised that the blond is looking at him, Albus brought his attention to the boy. He kneeled back on the floor, in front of Scorpius, who was sitting in his chair with his legs parted as he hooked them on the opposite arms of the chair's holder so that he could be turning his chair around slightly. He was leaning back in the chair comfortably, gazing down at Albus lazily, his face relaxed. Albus was looking back up at him and smiling in his usual, adorable manner, and Scorpius couldn't help but smile back.

And then suddenly the blond realised that Albus' face was in that very moment at the same level as his crotch, and there was maybe a foot of space between them. Having realised this specificity of their mutual position, Scorpius felt a huge wave of heat rushing through his body, down to the pit of his stomach. But Albus' close proximity wasn't the only reason of his accelerated heartbeat- what actually made his body react in such an unexpected way was that the image he right at the moment had in front of him reminded him about the reason why he woke up with his cock hard and swollen that day.

For the last few months he had troubles remembering his dreams- an odd thing, he thought; but he actually liked it that way, considering the fact that his dreams tend to be rather unpleasant. Sometimes, though, it could be annoying, especially when he would wake up all sticky with sweat, feeling as though he had just run a maraton- he would knew then that he just had a bad dream but he couldn't remember what exactly it was that caused him such distress. Sometimes, probably by unconsciously making noises through his nightmares, he would wake Al- whose bed was just next to his own- and then he would spend the next minutes of the night feeling embarassed and cuddling with Albus, who was always there to comfort him. He always loved the warm feeling of his best friend's body so close to his and the tingles caused by the soothing strokes of the boy's hands on his back and in his hair- it always put him in this incredibly relaxed, blissful state; and he loved listening to Al's breath and his steady heartbeat. He felt so peaceful and safe in Albus' arms, he felt at home when he was with him, and the boy's close proximity somehow always helped him sleep well for the rest of the night. But he also felt bad that he didn't even remember his dreams or was able to recall them only vaguely, and that at Al's worried questions about the content of his nightmares he usually couldn't answer with anything more than a quiet "I don't remember" - yet they keep causing him anxiousness.

Ocassionally, however, he was able to recall his dreams if during the day he would happen to deal with something that resembled the situation from his dream.

He remembered the day when he and Al went swimming in the Black Lake and at some point, quite out of the blue, the vision of Albus being dragged down under the water and never coming back popped up in his head. Scorpius then realised that that was what almost caused him a panic attack the night before and promptly suggested it would be more fun to play Exploding Snap. When Al then looked at him scrutinizingly, surprised by the sudden change in his friend's mood, Scorpius felt compelled to explain the reason of his sudden antipathy towards swimming, whereupon Albus immediately swam back to him, put his arm around the blond's shaky shoulders and entwined their fingers with his other hand- the gesture he was always able to help the boy calm down with- and with that they both got out of the water.

Scorpius wasn't entirely comfortable with his emotional sensitivity. He could be strong and brave when the situation called for it, but overall, he was always a rather sensitive person. Overly sensitive, actually. But Albus was like his keeper - and he was Albus' keeper, Al kept telling him - and he loved the boy more than he even realised. Al didn't mind that tender part of Scorpius' personality, and even if he did, he never showed it. And if Al was okay with how Scorpius was, then Scorpius was okay with it too.

Therefore, when he had woken up this morning feeling a painful throbbing of his swollen cock, he didn't even want to think about what kind of scenarios his mind had created to put him in such state.

Probably better for him that he didn't remember.

Unfortunately though, now the memories of his dream were suddenly back and they seemed so frighteningly real, so vivid... Right now he was sitting in his chair, looking down at his best friend, yet with the eyes of his mind he could clearly- definitely too clearly- see the images of him sitting somewhere, in darkness, with his hands tugging at the raven-black locks he seemed to know almost too well; the all too much familiar green eyes peering up at him, sparkling with some wild satisfaction while the hot wetness was swallowing his cock... And then the low voice - more like a purr or a whisper - he knew all too well to misrecognize: "You're _so hot_ , Scorpius... Will you come for me? Do it, Scor. I know you want to... Don't hold back, come for me..."

Scorpius gulped, suddenly getting back to reality.

He realised he was still looking at Albus and Albus kept looking at him, but neither of them was smiling anymore, and he knew something from his thoughts must have reflected on his face because Albus was now wearing a look of slight concern on his own. And that made Scorpius feel tightness in his chest. He was frozen; and yet he was hot. His blood was racing down his body in hot waves and soon the feel of aching tightness settled in his groin.

He quickly turned back to his previous position in an attempt to hide the now unmistakable bulge in his trousers. His heart started beating wildly sending new portions of blood to his cock. He felt slightly dizzy and the room suddenly appeared to be stifling, so he started taking deep, slow breaths in order to compose himself. His usually milky pale face was now stained with pink blush.

"Everything's all right, Scor?" Albus asked, alarmed by his friend's odd behaviour.

Scorpius nodded hecticly.

"Yeah, everything's fine," he lied, trying to bring himself to focus back on his homework; he realised his hands were shaking. Was he panicking? What was going on with him? It's not normal for one to react in such a way to his friend's close proximity, is it?

But now, that he remembered that dream he had just a few hours earlier, he thought he knew very well why his body reacted the way it did. And he didn't like the reason at all.

He felt cold pressure creeping in his stomach.

He kept breathing deeply but his breath was ragged; his hands kept trembling and his face was still flushed, and all that, for some reason, made Albus put his hand gingerly on Scorpius' thigh. The blond jerked, feeling his friend's touch so dangerously close to his still painfully throbbing erection he was praying Albus wouldn't notice.

"Are you sure? Scor, are you all right?"

Scorpius took one more deep breath, desperately trying to calm down, inwardly cursing his mind for delivering him inappropriate images.

"Yes, everything's alright. I'm alright. Really. You don't need to worry, Al. It's just nerves--you know me. We have O.W.L.s coming and I just want to focus on school." His voice came out strained and he was fully aware that anyone would be able to tell that he was definitely not alright- especially if one knew him as well as Albus did. But he hoped his reassurance sufficed. He shook Albus' hand off his thigh and tried to get back to his homework.

"Oh, I get it." Albus smiled at him, although the smile didn't reach his eyes which were still clouded with worry; but Scorpius didn't see that - he dreaded looking Albus in the eyes, afraid that his own would somehow betray the true reason of his current state. "We can sit and study together, after you're done with arithmancy, yeah?"

"Sure," was all Scorpius uttered. He kept staring persistently at the parchment lying in front of him in an attempt to force his mind to forget about everything else and just focus on his arithmancy essay.

That, however, soon turned out to be impossible: Albus' presence definitely wasn't helping him forget about the arousal that his friend had suddenly elicited in him; not to mention that his aching cock wasn't going to calm down anytime soon, and that was causing Scorpius to keep shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Uhm, Al, could you maybe... find yourself something to do somewhere else, please?" he asked mildly, when a few long, awkward minutes elapsed. He didn't want Albus to think he didn't enjoy his company, but right now, as the situation was rather awkward, he would rather be left alone.

"Oh. Uhm, okay..." Albus stood up hesitantly, eying the blond suspiciously. "So I... will go and take a walk maybe... Yes. I'll take a walk. Alright. I won't be interrupting you, I promise. Sorry, Scor."

And having said that, he went over to the door. But as he was about to shut them close, he turned to the blond and asked once again, his voice gentle, "You sure you're alright?"

Scorpius only nodded, not looking up from his parchment, pretending to be completely occupied with his essay.

Albus sighed quietly; the floor creaked as he finally left the dorm.

As soon as the door clicked, Scorpius leaned back in his chair, sighing with relief. His cock was still hard and he was pretty sure it wouldn't just go if he tried to focus on his homework - even now, as he was alone. Cause being in a state he was, he simply wasn't able to focus properly on anything: the images of Albus' face - so ridiculously close to his cock - and of the Albus from his dream kept running through his mind and it seemed impossible for him to stop that crazy race.

He let out a shaky breath and put his hand on his crotch. A new wave of blood rushed through him, warming his body up even more. He moaned quietly - the faint sound vibrating on the back of his throat - closing his eyes. His heart was now pounding wildly in his chest, the sound of his ragged breathing filled the empty room as he palmed his cock through his trousers. The pressure of his hand brought him a jolt of pleasure, causing him to let out a breathy moan. He started massaging his cock sliding his hand up and down on the fabric-covered length, and it felt so good... but still not enough. He needed more. He craved more pressure, more touch, more sensations... He wanted skin on skin.

He opened his eyes and shoot a nervous glance at the door. Albus could come in any time but he had said that he would go and leave Scorpius alone. And there was nearly no other Slytherin who could suddenly burst in here.

Scorpius let his mind wander a bit: was it really a good idea? He was going to get off to the thoughts of his best friend, for Merlin's sake! It's not what regular friends do, after all, is it? No, it's not a good idea. It's definitely not a good idea. Not at all. Yet... His throbbing cock wasn't going to calm down anytime soon and his mind wasn't going to shut up and stop creating insane, colourful scenarios with him and Albus... even bolder than the one that had played out in his dream.

What was going on with him?

Images slid through his mind... his mind that could now focus only on one thing: he had to do it; he needed to do it; he _wanted_ to do it. Even if another part of him was screaming that it was wrong, that he shouldn't, that he would probably never be able to look at his best friend the same way anymore if he's going to do this... despite all those things he just _needed_ this.

Oh god. He was actually going to get off to the thoughts of his best friend.

He looked down at his crotch - his aching cock still trapped in his now definitely too tight trousers - and seeing a huge bulge there, he decided, with a nervous huff, that there is no other way to deal with this problem.

He unzipped his trousers - which was not easy with his hands shaking madly - and slid them down his thighs, along with his briefs, just enough for him to be able to grip his cock without any fabric disrupting the process. 

That's it. Now he could touch himself freely. 

He closed his eyes again and gripped his throbbing cock. A moan slipped through his parted lips; his breath was already heavy, even though he only just wrapped his hand around his erection. But not only that was what his mind was now busy with - the thoughts of Albus run through his mind: the boy's handsome face, his lovely, contagious smile, his brilliant emerald green eyes, his amazing shaggy, black hair, his enthusiastic, strong voice, his heartfelt laughter, his sweet, soothing smell, his firm yet affectionate touch...

It was all too much.

And then Scorpius' hand, which was moving up and down his hard cock forcing him to moan wantonly and pant heavily, became Albus' hand. He saw this, in his fantasy. Albus was the one who was gripping Scorpius' cock. Albus was the one who's hand was sliding up and down Scorpius' cock. Albus was the one who made Scorpius moan and whimper and squirm on this bloody chair from the most intense pleasure he ever experienced.

Scorpius' hand tangled in his blond hair, while his other hand kept pumping his cock. And then the Albus in his mind lowered his head, bringing it close to Scorpius' straining, exposed member. With his hand still stroking the blond's cock, he leaned in to take it in his mouth. And somehow Scorpius actually felt it; and he loved his mind for it. His friend's hot mouth closed around the tip of Scorpius' erection to lick off the beads of pearly precum that had collected there, then he run his tongue down the whole length, kissing teasingly with each inch, to finally put the cock in his mouth and give it a suck. And moments later Scorpius let out a long, longing moan, while his whole body tensed, and through the series of shudders he felt himself coming hard, moaning Albus' name.

He was panting like he was never before.

He let himself stay like this for just a few more seconds, riding out his orgasm, before he finally decided to open his eyes.

And then he froze.

The door to the Slytherins' dormitory was opened, and in the doorway stood Albus: his hand on the handle, his body frozen, his eyes glued to Scorpius' cock. The cock that Scorpius still had his hand wrapped around. But his grip wasn't strong anymore. He was now still and numb. For a terrible moment he couldn't move, he couldn't think. All he could do was sit there watching Albus' face and registering that the boy wasn't looking at Scorpius' face but just straight at his cock. His cum was splashed on the floor and he was still panting, having just experienced the most thrilling orgasm in his whole life. But right now he was frozen. It was all gone. All the pleasure that had been running through him in overwhelming waves was gone. He was empty.

And then he realised what had actually happened: he tossed off to the thoughts of his best friend; he imagined his best friend giving him his first ever handjob; he imagined his best friend sucking him off; he imagined his best friend making him come; and he just came - thinking about his best friend. And his best friend saw him. He saw him coming. He heard him moaning his name while he came. How much else did he witness? How long was he standing here, watching Scorpius masturbating?

_What the actual fuck had just happened!?_

And then, as if suddenly someone clicked a button in his mind turning his brain functions full on, he jerked his hand off his cock. Al's eyes flickered up to Scorpius' face - the face frozen in shock; and embarassment; and fear; and many other feelings the blond didn't even want to try to identify. He gripped his wand and with a quick flick of the wooden stick his trousers were right where they should have been and his cum was gone. And then he stood up and passed through the door, purposely bumping his arm with Albus' own.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius didn't want to think about what had just happened; but it happened. He couldn't do anything about it. Albus saw him. Albus _heard him_. He heard him moaning his name as he came. That couldn't be misinterpreted. Albus was now aware that Scorpius fancied him. Not only that - Albus was now probably very much aware that Scorpius _wanted_ him.

That was it. Their friendship was gone. It could never be the same. There was no way back, there was no way they could go back to what they used to be. They were best friends. But now it was probably ruined. And it was all his fault. He was like a rotten fruit on their friendship's tree. And now that tree had been tainted; and it couldn't be healed.

Scorpius stepped into the school library. He hadn't even been thinking about coming here, but apparently his mind knew where he could feel the most comfortable right now. But... could he ever be actually comfortable again? Now, with what had happened? He doubted it.

He plopped into the chair - his favourite, the one he had claimed his in the library, the one he always sat in. But this time he didn't bring any book to get himself immersed in. He knew it would be pointless. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't tear his mind away from the image of Albus' shocked face and Albus' eyes on his cock and the Albus in his mind which he so much wished was the true Albus, not just some crazy vision in his mind.

This was so new to him, but he so strongly wished that Albus actually wanted him, just like he himself - apparently - wanted Albus. But he was sure that would never happen. Because Albus was just his friend; and he didn't like boys, that thing Scorpius was certain of. And even if he, by some crazy miracle, did, he certainly didn't like Scorpius; not like that.  
Scorpius and Albus were, after all, always _just friends_. Best friends, that was a fact, but still... just friends. Nothing more.

And now it could only be something less - just because Scorpius wanted them to be something more, because he wanted the real Albus to look at him the way the Albus in his dream did, because he wished that his fantasy wasn't just some stupid fantasy but the reality.

He hadn't even fully realised his desires till this day. He did, in fact, appreaciate Albus' appearance; he always thought Albus was a very attractive boy, and he liked looking at him. He simply liked looking at nice things. And nice looking people. And Albus _was_ a nice looking boy. Well, actually, he was much more than just 'nice looking'- he was gorgeous. Scorpius loved everything about Albus and his appearance wasn't an exception.

Yet he had never even actually thought that this could mean something specific. If not for that bloody dream, he would probably still live in sweet, safe obliviousness. Yet his mind had delivered him a message clear enough for him to realise that his admirations were not simply friendly and - like he thought - completely normal and neutral. And now, that the realisation dawned on him, he was, in a way, disgusted with himself - and he was sure Albus was too. Cause what kind of friend has wet dreams and sexual fantasies about his best friend?  
Well, apparently this kind.

Scorpius felt sick. He wasn't able to do anything about the pathetic situation he had put himself in, and it was driving him mad. But he wasn't ready to face the reality; he needed to think.  
He decided he would just sit in the library for the rest of the day as he felt sucking emptiness inside of him.  
He didn't know how long he'd been sitting here doing nothing but letting his thoughts wander to different weird places he would never expect himself to be forced to visit, when a voice sneaked into his consciousness.

"-hear me?"

"Huh?" He snapped his head up to see a very familiar ginger-haired girl leaning against one of the library shelves and eyeing him with a small frown.

"I asked, what are you doing here like that?" she said in an almost-casual voice.

It took Scorpius a moment to fully register what was going on around him; he tended to get easily consumed by his thoughts.

"Like that...?" he repeated confusedly.

"You know, just sitting here, without any book, looking like someone who's just lost his life," she replied half-jokingly but her smile dropped when she saw Scorpius worrying his lip with distress written on his face.

"It's nothing," he replied blankly, his eyes fixed on the floor.

Rose sighed.

"Well, I know we aren't at best terms... but if something's wrong, you can... you know, talk to me. If you need to." She smiled comfortingly, her voice soft, as if she was a mother talking to her child.

Scorpius fixed her with cautious gaze. For a moment, he thought about his past sort-of-obsession with her and suddenly felt uneasy.  
He cleared his throat.

"I don't think you could make my life any easier, you know," he said, suddenly feeling annoyed.

Rose, however, didn't seem to be giving up yet; she furrowed her brows as a thought occured in her mind.

"Does that maybe have something to do with Albus?" she asked mildly.

Scorpius' heart skipped a beat and something from what ran through his mind had to reflect on his face because Rose let out a heavy sigh, walked over to him and sat down on the opposite chair.

"Ok, what happened?" she inquired as Scorpius remained silent.

"I... don't wanna talk about it," he muttered, looking down at his lap. He really didn't feel like talking about his worries and right at the moment he felt like the world had it in for him. Cause how could Rose possibly help him out of his misery, after all?

"Scorpius-"

"Why do you even bother talking to me, Rose? I don't want to be mean, really, but... _If my memory serves me right_ , you weren't exactly fond of me over the past five years, so why do you suddenly care about my problems?" he asked, peering at her suspiciously.

"Well, people can change, you know..." She shrugged, looking somewhat sheepish. "I just... I think it would be better to leave the past and try anew. I mean, I used to be quite, er... well, mean to you and I'm really sorry for that. I was just prejudiced and I shouldn't have been. My cousin wasn't a narrow-minded git like I was and he was able to see you the way you really were and I... well... I was all wrong about you. And I'm sorry. I realise it doesn't change much... but... well, now I have bad karma, I guess." She let out a quiet, half-hearted chuckle in a poor attempt to lighten the air between them but Scorpius remained gloomy. Rose cleared her throat, looking somewhat uncomfortable. "But anyways, it's not about me right now. So..." she trailed off, her voice suddenly small, "did you two have a quarrel or something?"

This time it was Scorpius' turn to sigh heavily. He thought briefly about the whole situation and came to the conclusion that this conversation couldn't possibly make things worse anyways, could it?

"What's it like to be in love?" He felt as if something pushed him to say that and he immediately regreted opening his mouth; even if he decided to open up and talk to Rose about his worries, he didn't mean to be this straightforward.

Rose's eyebrows raised slightly but Scorpius didn't see it as his eyes were fixed on the floor.

"Ah, so that's the issue." She appeared to be pondering on something and kept studying Scorpius' face to catch any additional signs.

The blond just frowned.

"Alright, listen." Rose looked at him intently. "I'll ask you some questions, and you don't have to be giving me answers but try to be honest with yourself. Okay?"

Scorpius looked up at her for a moment as if calculating something. "Okay," he replied eventually.

"Great." She leaned back in her chair more comfortably. "So... That person you have in mind... Are they important to you?"

"Of course," Scorpius snorted as if it was the most stupid question he had ever heard; he didn't even care to notice that Rose didn't reffer specifically to a girl.

"How much?"

"Kinda very?" Scorpius looked up at her again with sour face, as if accussing her of asking such silly questions. "How are those questions even supposed to help me?"

"We'll get to that," she assured him, waving her hand nonchalantly and Scorpius rolled his eyes but nodded to let her know she can continue.  
After all, he actually could spend the day doing psychological tests with Al's cousin as he didn't really have any better things to do (or rather, didn't feel like doing anything else anyway).

"Alright, now tell me... It's a bit cliche, but... are they that important to you that you feel like you could give up the whole world for them?"

_Actually, I kind of did that already._

A small, sentimental, but somehow sad smile graced Scorpius' face as he said, his tone almost a whisper, "Definitely".

"And when they are close to you... when you and they are together... when you look at them... What do you feel? Try not to _think_ about it but simply _feel_ it."

Scorpius closed his eyes letting himself focus on the raven-haired boy, and almost immediately he felt his heart beat fast, his veins filling with liquid happiness. The warm light filled his body - like a sunray, like a sun, like a small, joyful, full of life, hot flame. He felt cosiness - as if he was in the embrace of his loved one's arms. He felt like smiling and laughing and screaming out his joy so that the whole world knew how happy he was to have Albus Severus Potter as his best friend. Lightness filled him and he felt like he could fly. He felt complete, as though he doesn't need nothing else but for Albus to be with him; he felt like home. With Albus, he was _always_ at home.

"How does it feel?" Rose's voice came to him as if from a distance.

Scorpius' smile widened; he realised his eyes were slightly wet with tears that had collected under his eyelids and blinked to clear his vision.

"It feels... I don't even know how to word it-It feels... just-warm... so warm... It's... wonderful."

"Feels right, huh?" Rose beamed at him.

Scorpius felt a faint blush creeping up his face.

"Yeah. Very right."

"So you're ready to go further on?"

"Yeah," he replied with a dose of hesitation.

"Ok, so now imagine yourself next to them. Imagine you two together, like, hand in hand. What do you feel? What are you two doing? What are you imagining you two doing?"

Scorpius closed his eyes again and immediately saw Al and him looking at each other: hands entwined, faces bright with wide smiles, eyes sparkling with joy as though they were children... He saw Albus throwing his head back and he heard his warm laugh; he pulled Al close to him, embracing the boy in his arms, planting a soft, chaste kiss on his cheek. And then he felt Al's arms around his waist and his head resting on his shoulder, his shaggy hair tickled him on the cheek...  
He was smiling again and his whole body felt warm, his mind was slightly dizzy, filled with the images of Al: Al's warm body against his, Al's sweet smell filling his nostrils, Al's hot breath caressing his neck, Al's strong arms keeping him close and safe, Al's soft sigh, "I love you, Scor"; and he wanted to whisper back, he wanted to tell Al he loved him too, but then Rose's voice interrupted his daydream again and he nearly jumped on his seat.

"'Kay, I guess that's enough." Her voice was tinted with warm laughter as she saw how happy and relaxed Scorpius looked, but with the next sentence all the lightness in her tone was gone. "Now I want you to imagine yourself without them. Try to see yourself alone, without that person in your life. What do you feel? When you know they're not there anymore?"

Scorpius swallowed hard as he immediately felt ice in his chest. A world without Al? He knew all too well what such world would look like and how he would feel in it and he wasn't going to be getting back to that horrific reality-thankfully-not-reality again.

"Okay, uh, so what's next?" he asked frantically, realising that his throat was tight.

Rose seemed to be pondering on something for a moment before speaking up again.

"Did you imagine-With the previous question, did you imagine you two the way you already are? Or differently?"

Scorpius furrowed his brow as he realised that his fantasy more resembled his poor wishes rather than the reality.

"Uhm, the latter..." he replied, biting his lower lip.

"The way you want you two to be, right?"

This time Scorpius only nodded.

"So you want you two to be..." she trailed off, leaving him the space to fill in.

"Well, it's rather obvious, isn't it? I... I just want us to be... close. Like, more than we already are," he explained.

" _More_..." she repeated, as if examining the word.

"Yeah. More..." he confirmed, not sure if he was supposed to.

"Does that idea of _more_ differ significantly from what you two already are?"

This question took Scorpius more time to answer.

"I guess not... We... We're already pretty close. But after all it's still quite far from what I'd like us to be." He sighed, realising this little paradox.

"And if you followed your desire... How much would it change between you two?"

Scorpius furrowed his brow.

"I don't know, honestly..." He let out a heavy sigh. "If the reality was as bright as it is in my mind... well, I think it would become just more... intimate. But..."

And with that, he let himself get drown in his thoughts.

"But?" Rose inquired after a few long, quiet minutes, peering at him.

"But... I'm not sure... if they... want that too," he uttered eloquently.

Rose let out a loud sigh.

"What?" Scorpius asked, not sure what to expect this time.

"Scorpius, I realise you and Al can sometimes be quite awkward around each other, but if the reason why you're sitting here all dreary is that you are afraid to tell him you're in love with him-"

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait." He almost jumped off his chair in a sudden burst of fear. "How do you-I haven't even _once_ mentioned him."  
With his heart hammering in his chest, he sized up Rose's suddenly surprised face, trying to remember if he actually didn't accidentally mention Al's name.

"Well, yeah, you know, it's-it's actually pretty obvious with the two of you." She tried to look apologetic.

Scorpius, in turn, looked taken aback.

"Really?" he muttered, feeling something heavy crawling in his chest making it hard to breathe.

Rose nodded slightly.

"But, you know, it's not _that_ obvious," she cleared as she noticed Scorpius suddenly paled, looking like he was about to faint. "I mean, if one knows you two for so long... You don't need to worry, though, it's quite possible I'm the only one who's noticed. And you know, if Albus' obsessivness about you during summer breaks is any indcation, he's been pining after you for a good few years now. "

She tried to smile consolingly at him but Scorpius still felt as if someone tied a rope around his lungs.

"So... you don't think Albus may have noticed too?" he asked, his voice strangled.

"Knowing my oblivious cousin? Wouldn't say he has," she replied half-jokingly. "Apparently he's been too busy trying to hide his own feelings. Honestly, you should just go and clear things between you two. The faster the better," she added with more serious tone.

Scorpius nodded, suddenly feeling even more nervous.  
So Albus probably hadn't been aware of anything, but now... Now he knew. He certainly knew. There was no way he wouldn't, not after what had happened.  
And Rose said Al was in love with him too? Did she really mean that? Well, Scorpius could probably only trust her and hope her first time to not be right was not this time.  
He gulped.

"So what am I supposed to do now? I mean... You suggest I should just go and confess to him that I've been in love with him since... I don't know... like forever?" He looked bewildered and Rose, to his disdain, looked amused. He scowled as she giggled.

"Oh, sorry Scorpius, but... honestly, you two are so close it just seems natural for you to finally get together. Well, I'm not saying it has to be specifically _now_ , but someday... And please, don't try to convince me you don't think so too."

Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows for the third time this evening.

"The real problem is that I can't be _sure_ if _he_ also thinks that way. And by the way, I would say we have a rather regular friendship, you know."

"Ah, so it's just you who's been looking at him as if he was the biggest world's miracle?" she teased and Scorpius folded his arms, pretty sure he looked like a grumpy child now.

"I'm not like that at all."

"Oh, you so are."

"I'm _not_ ," he insisted. "And even if, it's just because-I-like looking at nice looking people," he muttered, feeling cornered as the realisation dawned at him once again this day.

"Alright, whatever you say." She smirked at him and he knew the only person he could now lie to was himself.

He huffed.

"So now that you know... What kind of great and very practical advice will you be so merciful to give me?" he asked, resigned.

"Well, the only advice I'm going to give you is to just go and get him," she replied with the kind of voice one would use to comment on weather.

"Yeah, thanks. It's not _that_ easy, mind you," he replied, his tone pesimistic.

"Mmm, I can guess..." she said with a slight sigh in her tone. "But you'll never know until you try. So just go and try, Scorpius, before you two go mad from all the tension. Your friendship seems like it could last through anything but things between you two apparently got messed up a bit and it's not healthy to keep it this way. Which I am sure you know very well."  
And with that she got up from her chair to leave him with his own thoughts.

And Scorpius was fully aware that she was right.  
He let his mind wander a bit, before he decided to go out and take a walk; he felt like he desperately needed fresh air.

...

Meanwhile, Albus was sitting on his bed, drowned in his own thoughts. Quite predictably, he was thinking about what he just unluckily happened to witness, as his thoughts seemed to have got stuck around the situation.

He had said that he wouldn't be interrupting his friend and he had decided to just go and wander around the castle, see where his feet would lead him, cause he really had no idea how he could spend the next hour or two that Scorpius would probably need to get his essay finished. He did have some homework to be done but he didn't at all feel like putting his mind to it - after all, he still had a good few days to take care of it. And he would probably need Scorpius' help after all, so he thought they could just sit together later and do their homework together. At that moment, Scorpius had been working on an essay on arithmancy, the class Albus wasn't even attending, so there was basically no use for him to be around and distracting his best friend. Albus knew Scorpius well enough to be fully aware that he preferred his surrounding to be as peaceful as possible (though Al sometimes seemed to be forgetting about that) and Albus certainly wasn't the type to just sit and stay quiet for more than mere few minutes. That was one of his problems in school - he sometimes was seriously considering if he didn't maybe have this indisposition which muggles called 'ADHD' - but he naver had a possibility to actually check it.

Whatever.

But now he was sitting, frozen again, and all he could bring his mind to focus on was Scorpius. Or rather, what he saw Scorpius doing. And dozen of questions kept running through his mind.  
What did that whole situation mean?  
Why did Scorpius say Albus' name as he came?  
Did it mean that Scorpius was fantasising about him? Did it mean that Scorpius was getting off to the thoughts of him?  
Most likely.  
Did it mean that Scorpius - his best friend - fancied him? That he was attracted to him? That he wanted them to be more than friends?  
Albus could only guess.  
But why had he run away? Was he embarassed? Surely yes; and that was totally understandable, of course. Especially considering the fact that Scorpius definitely wasn't the type to display himself, in any kind of way.  
But what was he doing right now? What was he thinking about at the moment? Did he think that Albus was some sort of voyeurer? Oh god, sure he wasn't, but Scorpius might have certainly be thinking about him that way now. 

If Albus hadn't suddenly happened to get in the mood to go and practise flying for the upcoming Quidditch match, and hadn't gone back to the dormitory to get his broom, he wouldn't walk in on Scorpius and wouldn't have seen what he saw. He wouldn't have seen his best friend sitting in his chair with his eyes closed with bliss and his hand pumping his cock that would soon - within a few seconds - spurt pearly white cum on the floor, just a foot away, maybe, from the spot where he himself stood; and he wouldn't have heard his best friend's short, quiet moans and ragged breaths - oh, such, such sweet sounds were those - and he wouldn't have heard his name coming out of his best friend's lips right at the moment he came. And his knees wouldn't have been wobbly at this amazing sight and sounds, his body wouldn't have been frozen in spot, paralyzed by the sight, his mind wouldn't have been lagged, and his eyes wouldn't have been glued to his best friend's cock; and his own cock wouldn't have been hard in an istant he saw his best friend coming with his name on his lips moaned out in such a bewitching manner.

Scorpius was always able to do things to Albus that no one else could do to him. But this...

It felt somewhat crazy for him to admit that, yet it didn't change the fact that he had never seen anything nearly as stunning as his best friend coming and he had never heard anything nearly as mesmerizing as his best friend's moans and his own name coming out from his best friend's lips at the very moment his cum spurted out from his cock.  
Never.

If he hadn't walked in on Scorpius and hadn't witnessed what he had witnessed, he would, perhaps, never have an opportunity to see that stunning image.  
But also then he wouldn't be now sitting on his bed, alone, drowned in his own mind's madness, questioning everything he knew about his best friend. And he wouldn't be considering this crazy possibility that maybe - maybe - Scorpius actually wanted him the same way he himself wanted Scorpius.

Cause yes, he did want Scorpius, he did have feelings for him that certainly couldn't be considered purely platonic. He had been pining after his best friend for what seemed like forever to him and more than once he was thinking about him in a way that certainly wasn't appropriate for a friend. He wanted him to be not only his best friend but... maybe... one day... possibly... his boyfriend.

Yet... When he remembered the look Scorpius had on his face when he saw Albus standing in the doorway and looking at him - at his cock, for crying out loud! - the look that screamed it was totally, completely wrong, the look that Albus was sure meant that this whole situation was just a stupid accident that should have never happened... when Albus thought about that image, when he saw it once again, in his mind - almost as alive as if it was happening again - he knew, he was almost sure, that his dreams could never come true. Cause this whole situation _was_ wrong - and both him and Scorpius knew it.

Or maybe it was _meant_ to happen? Maybe the world wanted them to realise their feelings towards each other and finally find their way to turn their already uniquely deep friendship into something even deeper?

Albus - as well as Scorpius - could only hope. But however strong their hope was, right now they both felt as if they'd got lost in a maze and couldn't find the way to solve the mystery that had occurred. The totally unexpected mystery - yet igniting something in them and maybe... holding a good promise?

After Scorpius had run out of the dormitory and almost brutally bumped Albus' arm as he was passing through the door where Albus was still staying - temporarily unable to move, paralized with pure shock and struck with arousal - Albus felt as though something had broken between them. He knew that the thing that had just happened was something that perhaps shouldn't have happened at all and that it could destroy the beautiful, pure, innocent friendship he and Scorpius have had (although, was it really innocent? He wasn't sure anymore). And yet he was, in a weird, crazy way, glad that it happened; although at the same time he wished he could turn back time and make it never happen.  
When Scorpius' footsteps had faded away, Albus felt something thick and heavy crawling up his chest. He shut his eyes close, undirected hate boiling in him, and then something inside him snapped and he finally moved from his spot at the doorway and walked over to his bed to plop onto it. His body was slowly coming back to its normal state and soon he was able to breathe and think clearly. Or rather, as clearly as one could, having witnessed the kind of situation Al just had.

Albus knew his friend well enough to know he would better be left alone right now; and honestly, he himself wasn't ready to look him in the face yet. He needed some more time to rethink some things and to think about things he would never expect himself to be forced to think about.  
And the fact that he wasn't the best thinker in the world certainly wasn't helping him at that very moment.

He decided he would stay in the dormitory for the rest of the day. After all, he had lost the mood to do anything, plus his mind was now occupied by the thoughts of Scorpius; and Albus felt simply lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so bad, I can't even... I tried to make it less... let's say, dramatic, but I have a feeling that I failed miserably. It seems so unrealistic to me- now, that I read it again, after all those months. I tried to improve it (if it's the right word in that context), but, for whatever reason, didn't manage to do much. This fic is so weird. Well, my wrtitng skills also sometimes fail, so...  
> Still, I hope you enjoy this fic anyways.  
> The next- and last- chapter should be ready in a few days. But for now, let me know what you think about this fic so far- it's always helpful to know someone else's perspective. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I ended up rewriting like a half of this chapter cause the original version in my opinion was... well, not very much in the tone of the rest of the story and would probably spoil it. Probably. This version contains much more fluff and, I think, portrays the boys' characters way better (as far as canonic characterisation goes).  
> If you'd like to read the original version, just let me know and I'll post it as a new chapter (well, it's really different to this one and quite weird, but if someone wanted to read it, I could post it too, why not).

After having spent the whole day wandering around the castle and the school grounds, lost in the ocean of thoughts and emotions, Scorpius felt exhausted. The sky was almost black now and it was very close to curfew so he decided it's about time to go back to the dormitory.

He was still extremely anxious on the prospect of facing his best friend again, after what had happened - even despite of what Rose had told him. He still couldn't be sure, after all. Could he even call Al his friend anymore? Or rather, could Al call him one? He didn't know. And he didn't feel ready to find out, even though he so wanted to trust Rose. He knew she was very observant and had a mind sharp enough to be able to understand people even better than they could understand themselves, but still... This was _his friendship with Albus_. His dearest friend. His only friend, actually. Besides his father, Albus was the only person that was truly close to him, that accepted him for who he was and understood him. But would Al accept the fact that his friend wanted more than friendship? That he harboured feelings deeper than just purely platonic?

Scorpius couldn't lose his friend, he couldn't bear it if it happened.

Even if Al did reciprocate his feelings - which Scorpius couldn't make himself believe was the truth - he certainly wasn't prepared to be suddenly hit with the fact that his best friend was getting off fantasising about him. And the image of shock Albus had on his face in that moment... Well, Scorpius thought he would probably react similarly if it was him who saw his best friend in the situation Albus saw Scorpius in, but he still couldn't throw the persistent feeling that Albus was now disgusted with him off of his mind.

Maybe he was just overthinking... He tended to do that a lot, after all.

Yeah, too much thinking. And too much 'maybes'. He just wanted to go to sleep; he _needed_ sleep. Maybe (eh, yet another 'maybe') he would wake up the next day and this whole craziness would turn out to be some stupid nightmare... Yet even if it miraculously did, it would still be terrible enough for him - cause in that case, why would his mind even create such stories? Scorpius, in fact, fancied Albus (hah, such an understatement...), but that was just too much. It was definitely too much. So much too much. It was bad. It was wrong. It was...

It was not a dream. It was reality. And it was irreversible. He wished he hadn't got hard then, in the dormitory, and he wished he could understand why his mind and body had reacted in such an intense - and rather unweclomed - way to Albus' close proximity. After all, they were in similar situations many times before, yet nothing like that had ever happened to him. Nor did it for Albus - at least to his knowledge.

And the fact that he had that bloody dream _wasn't_ a reasonable enough explanation for him.

If it was Albus who was getting off to the thoughts of Scorpius and if it was Scorpius who caught Albus doing that, things would go in a different way. A better way. Right? Scorpius was sure they would - cause then he would know Albus reciprocates his - newly discovered but still intense - feelings, and now they would... they would be making sweet, passionate love... No; it's not what Scorpius was supposed to think about him and Al, for god's sake! They would not be in a situation where they can't even look at each other - that's it. Well, at least, they wouldn't be in a situation where Scorpius feels like he will never be able to look at Albus - not in the way he looked at him before. Cause before, he just saw him as a friend - maybe one who he fancied (unconsciously), but still, just friend. And now... Now each time he thought about Albus, he could only think about what had happened a few hours before in that bloody dormitory. He could only see his friend's face frozen in shock and his emerald green eyes looking straight at his cock, right at the moment he came. And he didn't even want to imagine how Al's name had to sound for the boy, coming out from Scorpius' lips at that very moment.

He was sure nothing equally awkward and humiliating had ever happened to him.  
He felt hot. Uncomfortably hot. And sick. Horrible feeling.  
He couldn't take it anymore. But what could he possibly do about it?

Sleep - that was really all he needed right now. It wouldn't solve this stupid problem, but with his head clearer and his mind less chaotic, copying with the situation would be easier. Probably. Maybe.

He shoot last, long glance at the dark sky, breathing in the cool night air, before heading back to the castle.

***

It was finally late enough for Albus to be already asleep, Scorpius thought. Normally, they would spend the whole day together, doing different stupid things like any other normal teenage friends would - or at least like _they_ normally would, as, apparently, they weren't exactly the most regular kind of friends, Scorpius reflected, recalling Rose's words. However today... Today was the day something had changed. Changed in such a way that their friendship will not be the same anymore. Scorpius knew it. And he couldn't stop blaming himself for that. Obviously, if Albus hadn't came back - for Merlin only knows what kind of reason, since he promised he wouldn't interrupt Scorpius' work - he would never see what Scorpius had done. But... he did. He saw it. Scorpius had done it and Albus had witnessed it.

It was done. And with that, their friendship was gone.

That was all Scorpius could focus on while he was showering.

He had came back to the dormitory, his heart pounding madly in his chest as he opened the door and stepped into the dark room. The curtains of Albus' bed were drawn; Scorpius assumed he was asleep. He let out a relieved breath: at least he wouldn't have to face Albus yet. He decided he would take a quick shower and then go straight to bed. He hoped he had exhausted himself enough - at least emotionally - to be able to fall asleep fast.

He took his towel and headed to the bathroom.

And there he was now, freshly showered and ready to put his pajama on and finally drown himself in - hopefully nicer than the reality - landscapes of his dreams (and Scorpius deeply hoped that the whole day of thinking about his best friend won't cause his mind to put him in yet another inappropriate dream - cause that would be just _too much_ ). He had wrapped his towel around his waist and with his robes in his hand he headed towards his bed. He didn't dare to even look at Al's bed; he just hoped for a peaceful night he could utilize to take at least a bit of rest he so much needed right now.

But then there came a rustling sound from the bed next to him and the curtains opened causing his heart to miss a beat; he froze for a moment. He put his robes away in his trunk, took his pajama in his hand and then slowly stood up to see Albus peering at him from his spot on the bed with a hesitant expression on his face.

Scorpius let out a short sigh. _What, one can't have at least a peaceful night when he needs it?_ He threw his pajama onto his bed and just stood there, as if waiting for the world to finally collapse on him, feeling sick again, gazing straight into Albus' green eyes that were now glimmering mesmerizingly in the dim light of the nightlight Scorpius had turned on; and he couldn't tear his gaze away, even if his life depended on it.

"Scorpius?..."

Albus' voice was so small Scorpius almost didn't hear it. He just stood in one spot, right next to his bed which was now the only thing separating him from Albus' bed. He was vaguely aware of his half-nakedness; the towel on his waist was hanging loosely and he gripped it tightly, as if it was the only thing that could keep him from humiliating himself even more (well, actually, it kind of was). And he just kept looking at Albus with blank face, and Albus was looking back at him; but his face wasn't blank. His face was almost never blank. His face was like a mirror of his soul - not only his eyes were, but his whole face. And yet still Scorpius often couldn't figure out what was going on in Albus' mind - and that was one of the things he was intrigued by about the boy he befriended those five years ago.

And now their friendship... was literally on the edge. And he so much didn't want to talk about this; not right now, not tonight.

But his friend apparently did.

"Can we talk? Please."

Al was looking at him and he sounded so desperate and so charmingly Albus-y that something in Scorpius snapped and he felt himself sitting on his bed cautiously. He sat on the very edge, not wanting to be too close to Albus, and just kept looking at him, expecting him to continue.

Albus appearently took this as a good sign cause he then opened the curtains a bit more and slid off the bed to also sit on the edge. He was still looking at Scorpius; and it was kinda hard for the brunette to look only at the blond's face, especially now, after what had happened, because now that Albus finally got to see Scorpius again, his mind suddenly provided him with very clear images of what had happened earlier that day. And he really wished he could control his mind better, cause having the images of Scorpius coming and seeing Scorpius now, right here, just a few feets away, only in his towel wrapped around his slim waist... Well, it definitely wasn't helping Albus thinking _straight_. And he inwardly cursed himself for that.

"Well?" Scorpius decided to break the long silence as it started to make him extremely uncomfortable. If Albus was going to tell him he was disgusted with him, he could do it quickly and so less painfully. And, honestly, Scorpius didn't think he was able to bear any more emotional pain right now.

Albus took a big breath, as if preparing himself to say something grievous.

"Scor-Look-I... Uh..." A heavy sigh filled the room for a very long moment. "I don't know what to say," he admitted eventually, biting his lip as the feeling of obnoxius tightness occured in his chest.

"Don't worry, you can say that." Scorpius' voice came out almost cold, much to the both boys' surprise. He cleared his throat quietly. "I know. I... You have all the rights to be disgusted with me and I just want to go to sleep so if you could be this merciful-"

"What? Scor, what are you-What do you even mean?" Albus was clearly caught off guard and Scorpius appeared to be too as he furrowed his brows.

"You know what, nevermind now, we can-we can talk about it tommorow if you-Yeah. I'm just going to bed now. And-You don't need to worry, I won't jump you at night," he added gloomily, swallowing hard as something big and heavy filled his chest.

But Albus certainly wasn't going to leave it like that and simply go to sleep - even if he wanted to, he couldn't fall asleep without this talk anyway.

"Scor, I have no idea why you're saying this," he said honestly. "I mean- _I know_ -This-thing that happened..." he trailed off, fixing his eyes on the floor. "But-I... I just..." He sighed, resigned, looking everywhere but at Scorpius. "You know I suck at apologies."

Scorpius smiled weakly, in spite of himself.

"Yeah, well enough, I guess," He murmured.

"But I just want you to know..." He finally looked up and was now staring right into Scorpius' silver eyes again. His heart missed a beat and he felt a wave of weird heat coursing through his body, cause the boy's gaze was almost uncomfortably piercing, quite as though he was able to see through him and right into his soul. "I didn't mean to walk in on you, really, and-I-I'm bloody sorry, Scor, I-I don't want you to feel bad-or something, because... well..."

His voice cracked and then silence swallowed them once again. He was going to say that the whole situation was stupid and that there was, after all, no reason to be making such a big deal of it, but he knew Scorpius well enough to be fully aware that this wasn't the right thing to say in such situation.

Scorpius shifted on his bed, his gaze wandered over Albus' face for a moment before he looked down at his lap. He gulped.

"You're not-You aren't disgusted with me?" He barely whispered, his throat tight.

Albus gasped.

"Scor... I would never _ever_ be. How could you even think that?"

And he sounded so sincere and worried, Scorpius felt his eyes sting with tears.

"I'm sorry," he uttered. "I'm a terrible-"

"Don't you even dare say that," Al warned him, but when Scorpius looked up at him, he saw the boy smiling shyly. The corners of his lips twitched upwards: that was the smile he loved.

He sighed deeply. Now that he knew their friendship wasn't going to ruin, he suddenly felt as if a bunch of heavy rocks had been taken off of his shoulders. But he still couldn't feel entirely comfortable around his friend - not with _the thing that happened._

He bit his lip, not breaking his gaze with Al, who was still eyeing him with this sweet, sheepish smile of his.

Sensing the blond's uneasiness, Albus just couldn't sit and wait - his instinct simply wouldn't let him.

"Oh, come on..." He stood up from his bed to sit next to Scorpius. "May I hug you?" he asked meekly, spreading out his arms welcomingly; and Scorpius thought he would just melt from the pure tenderness of the gesture. Those stunning green eyes and soft smile emanated with warmth and Scorpius found himself leaning into his friend's embrace, as though some magnetic force pulled him to the boy.

He sighed contentendly when a pair of his favourite, strong arms wrapped around his bare chest, and for a moment everything felt _right_.

Scorpius closed his eyes, the bliss of his friend's presence filling his entire being, clearing away the dark clouds in his mind. It was just like one of those nights when he woke up from a nightmare: no matter how obnoxiously he felt, Albus was always there for him, and he always managed to make Scorpius feel good.

It was like magic; and Scorpius often got an impression that Al's magic knew exactly what he needed and just waited for him to come and allow it to work.

"I've talked with Rose today," he spoke, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Yeah?" Al stroked the blond's hair gently and Scorpius let his eyelids fall close for a moment as a cascade of warm sparkles washed through him, bathing him in bliss.

"Yeah. You know, she-" Scorpius stopped mid-sentence, not sure how to bring up the subject. Now, that he had his friend with him again and knew that he still accepted him, he didn't want to risk possibly crossing the line. But he _had to_ know. "She said that you talk about me a lot during summer breaks," he finally uttered, toning the sentence as a casual kind-of-question.

Al let out a tiny chuckle.

"Well, yeah, I guess anyone can tell I have an obsession..." he replied with a hint of smile in his voice.

Scorpius' eyebrows furrowed and he stayed quiet for a moment, pondering over his friend's reply. When he finally leaned back a bit, freeing himself from Al's embrace, to look at the boy's face, he wasn't very surprised to see a playful smirk gracing his features.

He opened his mouth but no words came to his mind, so he closed them and started chewing on his lower lip, his gaze dropping to his lap.

"Hey, what's up? Did I say something wrong?" Al asked gingerly, seeing as the blond fondles the edge of his towel. He let himself take advantage of the moment and trailed his gaze over Scorpius' body, his own body reacting with the almost striking wave of heat. He bit his lip hard, willing inappropriate thoughts away.

The blond shook his head.

"No, it's just... I... I don't know-" he stopped himself mid-sentence, his knuckles turned white as his nervous grip on the towel tightened.

"Scorpius?" Al's gaze flickered over Scorpius' worried face, as if he was mentally asking the boy to look at him. He did, and in the dim light of the nightstand Al could see the anxious anticipation in his silvery eyes, the sight causing his heart to break. He felt terrible, even though it wasn't exactly his fault, but he couldn't get rid of the painful feeling that he caused his best friend, the boy he loved deeply, so much - after all totally unnecessary - worry. "If you... If you wanna say something, just do it, okay? It's alright."

They stayed still for what seemed like forever; silver eyes boring into green ones; and Al felt as though his friend was just reading his mind - so piercing his gaze was. He began to feel uneasy; what if Scorpius somehow _actually_ knew what was going on in his mind? Oh Merlin, he'd better not.

But then the blond sighed somewhat sadly, dropping his gaze; and the almost eerie charm of the situation seemed to have faded away.

Scorpius wet his lips with his tongue and something in Al's mind screamed with want again. He really hoped the little incident from earlier wasn't just a heat-of-the-moment sort of thing; he hoped Scorpius really harboured the kind of feelings for him that he himself did for the blond. He wasn't going to push him though: he would never forgive himself if he ever hurt him.

"Can I do something?" the quiet but steady voice broke the silence.

"Of course, Scor," Al replied mildly, a bit caught off guard by the vagueness of the question.

An even bigger surprise, however, came to him the next second, as the blond suddenly surged forward, leaning very close to him. Al's eyes widened and his heartbeat accelerated as he found his face being mere inches away from Scorpius'. Their eyes met and Al just stared, suddenly feeling dizzy under the intent gaze. He loved his friend's eyes and always thought they were literally the window to the boy's soul - unless they got clouded, cause then all he was able to see in them would be just endless ocean of grey. Right now, however, they were bright and shiny and in the split second he got to stare into them, he saw so many things his mind seemed to got overwhelmed. Scorpius' eyes flickered to his lips briefly, then back to his eyes. The room suddenly felt steamy, hot fog flooding them over, and it was all maybe a second or two before the blond, to Albus' astonishment, apparently having found what he was looking for, decided to close the space between them, pressing his lips to Al's.

Al shuddered as a series of new feelings cascaded through him.

_They were kissing._

And it was real. It wasn't just a dream or a fantasy; Scorpius was truly here, warm and smelling like a freshly showered boy, moving his lips slowly against Al's own and pressing his almost naked body to Al's, causing him to lean back and lay down onto the matress, suddenly breathless and light-headed.

His cotton pajamas felt like a prison to his body as its temperature kept rising, but then Scorpius shifted and suddenly the whole world stopped existing as everything that mattered was something hot and hard pressing against his crotch. He whimpered helplessly into the kiss, Scorpius following him with an even louder sound that sent thrills down his spine, and as his hands roamed over the blond's body touching his bare back and sliding down his thighs, he realised that the boy was now straddling him, and as he wore nothing but the towel wrapped around his waist, his bare cock was now separated from Al's only with the thin fabric of the cotton pajama pants that Al was wearing.

"Oh god..." was all he could utter when they broke their kiss. He opened his eyes to see his friend sitting up, gracing him with that enchanting gaze again. He couldn't help the violent shiver that didn't do much to help him regain his breath; Scorpius' own coming in heavy pants.

"You wanna stop?" he asked and another shiver run down Al's spine at the husky voice. Scorpius' face was unreadable as he was awaiting the answer.

"I... No. No." He shook his head for a good measure, trying to surpress the sheer need that was boiling in him and pushing him to show Scorpius just how much he wanted to do more than kissing. He took a deep, ragged breath in an attempt to surpress his instincts. "If it's okay with you..." he trailed off and the blond hurried to clear the uncertainity away.

"I'd like to... I'd like to do more, actually. Just-a bit. But only if you-"

"It's okay, really, I-want that too. More..." he added, smiling sheepishly and Scorpius couldn't help but reciprocate the gesture, causing Al's stomach to lurch at the sheer beauty of the boy in front of him.

The blond appeared to be pondering over something as he furrowed his brows and chewed on his lip, but after a few seconds filled with an almost palpable tension and the somehow loud sound of both boys' breathing, the soft smile lightened his face up again and he leaned down, letting Al's lips meet his own in a wonderfully searing kiss.

Al couldn't surpress the faint moan as Scorpius' soft tongue run over his lower lip that then got sucked on with such eagerness, he was sure it was going to leave a bruise. He whimpered, forgetting how to breathe for a moment, as the strong sensation caused his cock to twitch excitedly. He always thought his friend was rather delicate, at least when it came to more intimate actions, but apparently he didn't know him as well as he thought. Or maybe it was just a new side of the boy they both had yet to discover. Together. Maybe right now... No better time than now, as they say.

The thing that happened next made his mind freeze for a moment: if Scorpius didn't take his breath away with the feverous kiss, he certainly succeded by pressing his hips into his, grinding his rock hard erection against his own.

"Scorpius-" he cried, throwing his head back, while his lower body started moving, his cock now stiff and aching too. He had to pull away from the kiss not to pass out from the lack of oxygen; heavy pants coming from his lips like desperate begs for breath.

"Mhh, Al..." the blond moaned sweetly, propping himself up on his forearms, hovering over Al.

Al's hands clutched onto Scorpius' back, travelling up and then down until they met the slightly rough fabric of the towel. He groaned, wishing it off. His hands slid down to the soft curve of Scorpius' arse, pressing the boy's hips to his.

Another moan spilled from his friend's lips as they continued their feverous frotting. Ragged breaths and blissful sounds filled the air; Al's world narrowed down to the boy above him and all he wanted was for this incredible feeling to never end.

"Al, wait, wait..." came breathless voice.

Scorpius' hips stopped moving and it took Al a long second to register what was going on and when he finally did, those amazing hips were back and the groan that escaped his lips was so loud he would be deeply thankful that they were alone if he even had a mind to think about anything else than the very new, mind-blowingly incredible sensation that put his whole being on fire: Scorpius had taken his towel off and his hard cock was now touching Al's only with the thin cotton fabric of his pajama pants preventing them from skin to skin contact.

"M-maybe, uh..." he heard Scorpius heavy pants in his ear and then he felt his skin tingle where the blond's slender fingers came to contact with it, as they hooked on the waistband of his pants. Al shivered. "May I?" Scorpius asked, a hint of begging in his voice. Al wasn't sure what he did next, but he guessed that he nodded - not able to form words - because then there was a firm tug and the cool air of the room enveloped his suddenly bare lower body, a loud gasp escaping his lips. But then Scorpius lowered his hips, and the most wonderful heat engulfed his groin as, finally, his straining erection met Scorpius' own.

_Oh sweet Merlin._

It was like a _dream_. A dream about everything Al hoped would happen but would never expect to _actually happen_. A dream so splendid, he wished he could bottle it and save the experience forever. A dream about the only thing he ever needed. A dream that Al had never even got to dream and he would never need to anyway, cause _it was actually happening_. A dream about Scorpius - the boy he loved.

They were both burning, flames of young passion filling their world as all that mattered was just _them_ \- together, experiencing each other in a way so entirely different and new, yet it felt so right and they both somehow, by sheer instinct, knew how to bring each other the kind of pleasure that was just the beginning of their journey, but for now was enough to make them get lost in the feeling of each other.

Scorpius thrust and Albus arched his hips; their mutual dance eliciting the sweetest sounds as blinding pleasure kept washing over them.

"A-Al..." Scorpius' body trembled from the overwhelming bliss and he whimpered, trying not to collapse on the boy that kept squirming underneath him. "I'm... so close..." he breathed, closing his eyes.

Albus felt his orgasm building too, breathing and thinking becoming really hard, but in a split of the next second his mind managed to deliver him an idea that he definitely wasn't going to reject. He wanted Scorpius' first sexual experience with him to be as pleasant for the boy as possible, so he pushed Scorpius off of him and onto the bed - as gently as he could, considering the ferocity of the movement - making them switch their positions. The blond was now laying on the matress with Al on top of him, the brunette straddling him and taking his previous role, grinding and thrusting his hips into Scorpius' and Scorpius arched his body up, desperate for release as the pleasure started building in his groin. The sight of the blond writhing and whimpering in ecstasy underneath Al ignited something in him, something rough and wild that he might have known from the previous months, when he dreamed about Scorpius, yet had never experienced it as fully as right now.

He leaned in, now almost lying flat on his friend, and started planting hot, wet kisses on Scorpius' chest, his tongue caressing the soft skin as he kept moving his hips in frantic grinds and erratic thrusts. The most delicious sounds that the blond rewarded him with while arching into his touch mingled with Al's own as they both headed towards their release, relishing in the feeling of each other.

"Ah... ah... Al! Mhh..." Scorpius shuddered violently, his breath hitching, his lips parting more as his hands clutched at Al's hips and in the next second he let out a long, blissful moan as his body withered in pleasure, his cock spurting hot cum all over Al's crotch and their torsos.

The sight of his friend coming under him and the feeling of his semen on his skin was all Al needed to fall over the egde - Scorpius' name coming out in a wanton moan from his lips - and soon their bodies were all wet and sticky, covered with the product of their passionate frotting.

Al sighed and collapsed on the blond, both of them panting heavily, trying to regain their breath and revelling in the bliss of the post-orgasmic ecstasy.

"That was brilliant," Scorpius breathed, his husky voice music for Al's ears.

The brunette smiled dreamily. "It was," he agreed, and started wondering if Scorpius didn't maybe want him to get off of him now. The answer came in the form of a tight embrace, as the blond folded his arms over Al's back. Al snuggled against Scorpius, his head resting on his bare chest, the position allowing him to hear Scorpius' slowly steadying heartbeat. A wave of overwhelming warmth washed over him at the rhythmic sound, and he realised there was so much he wanted to tell his friend. Eventually, he decided to go for a simple gesture, yet one that held so much meaning.

He propped himself up on his forearms, just enough to see Scorpius' face. A smile graced his features - this lovely shy gesture that Scorpius always found simply endearing. Al's contentment expressed in his face reflected on Scorpius' own as they locked their gaze, enjoying the mere presence of each other.

"I love you so much, Scor. So much," Al whispered, gazing deeply into the silvery eyes of his friend. They flashed and in the next moment the brightest smile graced Scorpius' features, causing Al's heart to melt and melt and melt.

"I love you too, Al," the blond whispered back.

And then he lifted his head up a bit and Al leaned down and their lips met somewhere in between; the soft music of mouths dancing together and the soft sound of breathing filled the room.

 

This night Scorpius slept as peacefully as he hadn't in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so... I was trying to capture the boys' personalities but also follow the style of the previous two chapters. What do you think?  
> I like writing smuts, though besides the one in this fic, I've only ever published two, so any comments on that particular part of this fic will be deeply appreciated. Well, any comments will be deeply appreciated, of course. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I hope you so far enjoy this weird something I wrote. It's quite an old fic, I've had it in my drafts for a while and eventually decided to publish it- why not, I thought; even though now I think it's a cringey pwp trash. :P  
> Basically, I have it already finished, but I wanted to edit it a bit and decided I'll be just throwing it in here in parts.  
> As English wasn't my first language, my writing style is a bit awkward and there is probably a ton of mistakes for which I apologize. And, well, if you noticed any mistakes, just let me know so that I can make corrections. :)  
> Comments and kudos are GREATLY appreciated, of course. :)
> 
> PS: I didn't put an 'underage' warning on this fic as both boys are sixteen here and this is the age of consent in UK, where they live.


End file.
